Flirtations Lead to Revenge
by The Fellow Marauder
Summary: ADULT CONTENT! During a Potions lesson, Malfoy catches Ron and Harry flirting across the room. He decides to teach Harry a lesson. Pleasr R&R. No flamers, please!


PAIRINGS: Malfoy/Harry and (mentions of)Ron/Harry

WARNING!: _ADULT CONTENT!!!_ I respect no flamers. If you don't want to read, find yourself a "wholesome" story and leave your naivete to someone else's FF page.

"And for the final ingredient, I would like you to wait at _least_ a half hour before adding it," Snape's monotopne voice turned more icey as his eyes turned into slits. "Longbottom," he stated, his voice bellowing out and echoing off the walls of the dungeon. "What are you doing?"

Neville Longbottom, as scared and anxious as ever, quivered as his tiny voice tried to speak up to the infamous potions professor. "No-nothing." he replied.

"Oh, really?" Sneering, Professor Snape walked over to the shaking Gryffindor. "Then would you mind telling me why you are holding the final ingredient above your cauldron; right after I asked you to _not_ add it in?"

"Be- be- because..." Neville's mud brown eyes looked arouond his fellow peers in search of allies. Unfortunately, everyone knew that they could do nothing to help; and no one else wanted Snape on their backs for standing up to him. "I... don't know..." Eyes glistening with tears of fright, he sputtered and shook. Hands becoming sweaty, the final ingredient fell out of his fingers and into the cauldron. Snape glared even more colcly at the upset boy and took a swift step backwards; just in time for the green liquid inside the potion to turn a putrid grey and start boiling over. In just under a minute, the potion had retained so much heat that it combusted. Splashes of liquid flew throughout the room, causing a better number of the students to jump up from their seats and try to dodge the concoction. A horrid arouma eased throughout the room; smelling not unlike rotting egg shells and garbage. One group of girls gagged and held their noses in disdain. As Snape continued his contemptuous stare, Neville's bottom lip began to tremble.

"I'm s- s- sorry, Professor." he blubbered, tears leaking down his heated cheeks.

Hearing (and witnessing) that scenario all before, Snape gritted his teeth and growled. "Go get some supplies to clean this up. I will talk to McGonagall and arrange punishment." Not wanting to be in the classroom anymore, Neville lept from his seat and sped from the room.

After the Gryffindor boy had left, the other students began chattering. "Did you SEE that?"

"I think I got some on me!"

"Did you see the way it exploded? HAHA."

"Yea, and how Snape knew to step out of the way? That Neville is hopeless."

Glaring upon all his students, the right temple on Snape's forehead began to pulsate. It was not long before he lost his temper and shouted, "SIT DOWN!" Everyone jumped at the sound of his booming voice and automatically did as was commanded of them. Silencing themselves and taking their seats, the only sound that could be heard throughout the room was that of the student's cauldrons simmering. "Now, as I said," Regaining his composure, he continued his usual lecture. "DO NOT add the last ingredient for another twenty five minutes. Once you do, _if you have done so correctly_," (he took that moment to glare at all the Gryffindor students; arising the usual snickering from the Slytherin peanut gallery). "You will notice that your potion has turned deep blue in color. After letting the solution cool down..."

"Do you think Neville will be alright?" Ron asked, leaning over and whispering to his best friend.

"I think so," Harry responded just as quietly. "He's been under Snape's criticism before."

"Yea," Ron agreed. "But each time he messes up, he gets more jumpy. You think we should check up on him?"

"Will you two _shut up_?" Hermione hissed. "I can't hear the teacher!"

Both Harry Potter and Ron Weasley glanced over at their mutual friend. "Since when do you care about Snape, anyhow?" Ron asked.

"I don't." Hermione retorted, looking annoyed at the mere suggestion. "I care about _my studies_. You two are distracting me."

"We're concerned about our friend." Ron pointed out. "All you care about is getting good marks in your schoolwork."

"That's right!" Hermione growled, finally putting down her quill and glaring over at her friends. "And it's because _I do_ care that the both of you haven't been thrown out for incompetence!" With a resound 'hmmph!", the brunette muggle-born turned away from her friends and continued on with her work. Harry shrugged, picked up his quill and attempted to take notes. Ron, on the other hand, sat bewteen his two friends in a scowl. Crossing his arms definately over his chest, he sat back in his seat and pouted.

"Just because I don't get perfect marks doesn't mean I'm a horrid person." He grumbled.

"No, you're not." Harry stated, setting down his quill once he was satisfied that Hermione's rant was over. Turning his attention back to his best friend, he smiled softly. "You're a great person, Ron." The compliment made the youngest Weasley male's ears turn bright red. Shifting his weight in his seat, Ron tore his amber eyes away from his friend and stared down at his knees. Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes. Harry had acquired a knack for flirting with Ron whenever he could, and at first, it had made her feel uncomfortable. Yet it had come to the point where it was mildly annoying, but still majorly ignorable. Chosing to chose the latter, the young girl went back to her studies.

"Stop doing that." Ron tried to deflect. A smile burst across Harry's face and he laughed softly.Wanting to play some more, he subtely drew himself closer to his best friend and brushed his kness against Ron's theigh. Afterwards, he had to cover his mouth to stifle the laughter from the reaction he received.

Unbeknownst to the trio of Gryffindors, they had an eyewitness. From across the room, a skinny blonde-haired Slytherin was glaring coldly at the famous wizard. Hearts pounding wildly in his chest, adrenaline swept through the teen as jealousy conquered him. He forgot all about being in the classroom of his favorite teacher and keeping an eye on his potion; all he could think about was Harry; and how he was flirting with another guy.

"I'll get you for this, Potter." he sneered, not realizing that his arm was coming dangerously close to the cauldron. The one who did notice Petunia.

"Malfoy!" She hissed. Jerking him back into the realm of reality, Draco Malfoy reacted just in time to avoid getting seered by his solution. Yet just as soon as that disaster was avoided, his attention went straight back to his two oldest enemies.

"I'll make you pay." he vowed.

After class, Ron, Hermione and Harry were walking down the halls, back towards Gryffindor Tower. They each had about an hour before dinner and they wanted to return their things beforehand.

When turning a corner, Harry happened to glance behind them and notice someone familiar following in their stead. Panicking, Harry tried to think of a way out. He stopped walking and said, "I'll catch up with you guys later."

Stopping too, Ron and Hermione turned to look inquiringly at their friend. "What?" Ron asked. "Why?"

Unable to think of anything, Harry replied: "Just... cuz. Just go." The two stared longer at their friend, confusion eating into their aura. He was making no rational sense. Trying to calm down to reassure them (but hurry them up so they would not see who was following), Harry returned his focus. "I just have to take care of something." He stated calmly. "I'll meet you back in Gryffindor Tower. No more than fifteen minutes. Promise." Reluctantly, they agreed and broke away from Harry. As soon as they were out of earshot, the famous wizard turned and headed back in the direction he had come from.

He caught up with Malfoy halfway there.

"What are you doing following me?" Harry hissed, glaring coldly at the Slytherin.

"I could ask you why you're over there flirting with that damned Weasle." Malfoy snapped, his tone quiet as well. "But I didn't ask, did I?"

Narrowing his eyes, Harry was both confused and annoyed. "What business is it of yours?" He demanded.

"It's my business when I make it my business. But YOU made it obvious when you started flirting with him under my nose." Knowing the argument that they were entering would not end quietly, Harry stopped his foe short and pulled him into the adjacent empty classroom. As soon as the door was shut, Harry let go of the quiet tone of voice.

"You think I was doing that because of _you_?" The black haired seeker demanded.

"Why else would you?" Malfoy retorted.

"Because I like him!"

"Heh! Like hell you do."

Harry's demeanor turned deadly. "What does that mean?"

"You don't like Ron. You never did." Malfoy replied; refusing to back down from the challenge. Stepping closer, Malfoy made a point of proving he wasn't scared of Harry's attacks. "You told me so yourself."

"Things change."

Draco's icy smile returned. "Some things don't."

Knowing he was caught, Harry turned away, admitting defeat on that battle. When he turned back, he said, "Well, maybe I _don't_ like Ron like that. But I wasn't flirting with him just to get under your skin."

"Were you doing it to shag the muggle then?" Malfoy snapped. "You find the little mudblood attractive now, do you? She get all excited by the thought of guys being together?"

Harry's fists twitched at his sides. "Take that back."

"Take what back?" Malfoy asked with an air of ignorance. "That Hermione likes thinking of you're gay... or that she's a _mudblood_?"

Harry took aggressive action and pushed Malfoy. "Shut up!" He screamed. "Don't talk about Hermione that way!"

"So it is true." Malfoy's smirk turned nasty. "You ARE interested in the muggle."

"I'm not." Harry growled. "But she is my friend."

"Aaaah," once more, his smile remained painted on. "So you are _just_ 'protecting your friend'. Is that what you're trying to say?"

"Yes." Harry replied.

"So," The Slytherin reasoned. "If you aren't interested in Granger... and you aren't interested in the Weasle... does that mean you could still be inteterested in me?"

"What?" That statement took the Gryffindor completely by surprise. As he was wound up in his confusion, Malfoy took that oppurtune moment to attack.

Pushing Harry against one of the tables of the classroom, he pulled open his robe. "Wha- what are you doing?" Harry demanded.

"Teaching you a lesson, Potter." Malfoy muttered. Undoing Harry's belt, Draco wasted no time in sliding his fingers beneath the waistband of Harry's underwear. Anticipating what was going to happen, Harry tried struggling; but all efforts appeared futile when Malfoy grabbed Harry's penis in his hand. Massaging up and down, keeping a good grip, Malfoy gained complete and utter control over the famous wizard's actions. Gasping out for breath, Harry leaned against the table. Malfoy took one step closer to press his body against Harry's; his own hardened cock poking against Potter's waist. "See this, Potter?" Malfoy whispered coolly, watching as Harry's face began to turn darker shades of red. Continuing to jerk Harry off, Draco's words slid into the raven-haired teen's ear. "This is why you belong to me; this is why I won't let you have anyone else. You have no willpower of your own. Say it."

"...no." Harry muttered between gasps of air.

"What?" Malfoy's vision grew thinner and he squeezed Harry's dick tighter in his hand; tight enough for Harry to wince in pain. Teaching him a lesson in defying him, Malfoy growled his command. "Say. It."

"You own everything." Harry mumbled.

"I didn't hear that." Malfoy smirked.

"Yo- you own everything." Harry replied, starting to reach his climax as Malfoy's hands moved faster.

"Nope. Sorry." Malfoy shrugged. "Still nothing."

"You own everything." Opening his eyes once again, Harry's emerald green eyes cut like glass against Malfoy. The Slytherin knew he needed to progress his toy a long way before he was able to completely submit. But, for that day, acknowledgement of his ownership was enough. Teasing the head of Harry's cock with his fingers, Malfoy gave Harry more pleasure; but, in punishment, stopped and pulled away right before Harry was able to orgasm.

Smirking in self-satisfaction, Malfoy turned and left the room. "I control you, Potter. Don't forget that."

_Fin_.

Disclaimer: I own no rights to Harry Potter. Well, except for my love of the series and characters)

Author's Notes: I know it was pretty racey, but it was exciting to write! Please R&R and lemme know what you think! PLEASE **NO** FLAMERS!!!


End file.
